Ways To Die It Up!
by Slipknot2
Summary: After Rocky and CeCe first watch 1000 Ways To Die, they liked it but didn't believe one of theme. So they test it out on someone. One-Shot.


After they came home from school, Rocky and CeCe are bored as hell. All they do is to laying on a couch, thinking of what to do. No homework, no dance practice, cause they have a day off, nothing. CeCe then grabs the remote and turn on the television. She switch the channel to find a good show, Jersey Shore? to bitchy, News? nah, Mythbusters? Cool but no, she continue switching the channel but then stopped by the word 'Warning' in bald red. The girls began to sit up as the big voice reads.

_**WARNING:**_

_The stories portrayed in this show are based on real deaths and are extremely graphic. Names have been changed to protect the identities of the deceased. Do not attempt to try ANY of the actions depicted_ _**YOU WILL DIE!**_

Two dancers turn their face to each other, thinking about the show they're about to watch.

"This gotta be good." Rocky said as they turn back to the screen, hearing heavy metal guitar sounds as the narrator speaks again.

_Death...is everywhere. Most of us try to avoid it, others can't get out of its way._

"True." CeCe said.

"It is really hard to avoid death." said Rocky.

_Every day we fight a new war against** GERMS, TOXINS, INJURY, ILLNESS,** and** CATASTROPHE.**_

Those five things can kill everybody. Rocky and CeCe continued watching.

_There's a lot of ways to wind up dead. The fact that we survive at all is a miracle, because every day we live, we face** 1000 WAYS TO DIE.**_

In the end of the intro was a logo, a name of the show, 1000 Ways To Die. The girls keeps watching as they show the first one when three friends are playing different versions of the game Chicken when one of them, named Seth, inhales a lit firework and gets their esophagus blown out of their neck. Both the girls chuckled when his neck explode, it's called Chicken Boned. Next they show a cheating cyclist name Floyde suffocates to death in his homemade hypoxic altitude chamber when his dog accidentally shuts off the air supply. Rocky felt so bad to the dog as CeCe gets mad at him for being mean to the dog. When Floyde died from suffocation and the dog gets a drink, Rocky and CeCe laugh so hard because he deserves to die from Suffer-Cated.

"I'm starting to like this show!" Rocky said.

"Me too!" CeCe replied.

~~~30 minutes later~~~

1000 Ways To Die is their new favoirte show. They like to see mean or dumb people die and believe all of the deaths are true. But one death they don't believe is Ways to Die number 345: Bush Whacked. It's when a misguided survivalist wanna-be, named Bobby, dies after eating poison plants, so they're thinking of trying out, ignoring the warnings at the beginning.

"We should try it out!" CeCe said.

"I don't want to die!" Rocky yelled.

"No, no, no! Not us, to someone else!" CeCe said as seeing Rocky in relief. "But we need to get those three poison plants."

"So we need oleander, foxglove, and hemlock?"

"Yeah! Where do we get those plants?"

"Oh I have all those in the bag. I got those when we went to camp, don't know why but it looks cool for me." The brunnette brings out a bag of poison plant leaves from her school bag and handed to the red head.

"Perfect! Now all we need is a victim. My mom is on a buisness trip so it's just Flynn and Ty in his bedroom."

Rocky and CeCe began to sneak to Flynn's bedroom as Rocky gently opens the door in a crack. As she opens it, they see their brothers, playing Modern War 3 and Rocky close the door quietly. The dancer runs to the kitchen and make sandwiches with poison plants. They grab some bread on each plate, first one bread, then ham, instead of lettuces, they add hemlock, foxglove, and oleander. Then cheese, tomatos and mayo then add another bread so it look like a normal sandwiches. They goes to the room with poisoned sandwiches on hand.

"Hey guys," CeCe said as she opens the door. "We thought you guys are hungry, so we made you sandwiches!"

"Aww thanks guys!" Ty said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Flynn said as he and Ty munched their sandwich. As they finished their sandwich, they started to feel violently ill as CeCe and Rocky began to look closer of what happend. Is it going to be like on the show? Flynn started vomit as he tried to reach the door. That's from the foxglove. Then Ty just shouted "My heart! Beating too fast!" as he vomits. That's from the oleander. After all the screaming and puking, both of them collapse on a ground, that from the hemlock. The brunnette and the red head walk up to their brothers and each of them check their own brothers pulse. They're dead.

"Wow. That DID happen." Rocky said.

"Our brothers were Bush Whacked!" CeCe said.


End file.
